cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Popcorn
The Nation of Popcorn ; "If you don't like it you can get the hell out!" Nation Information Popcorn is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 460 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Popcorn work diligently to produce Marble and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Popcorn will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Popcorn to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Popcorn allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Popcorn believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Popcorn will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History of Spartan2142 Few know of the history of Spartan2142. Most of the official files pertaining to this particular individual have been lost to time. What we do know however comes from reliable sources from across the interwebs. From this information we are able to piece together a partial history of this person. Earth: 2142 In the year 2142 the European Union(EU) is at war with the Pan Asia Coalition(PAC). Earth has become a frozen tundra and suitable land is scarce, war was inevitable. PAC struck at the heart of Europe and began the war. It is here that Spartan07(S07) entered service for the EU. He started out as a Recruit and worked his way up the ranks to a Field Commissar Gold. Only 3 ranks from obtaining his first star as a Brigadier General. During his time in Europe repelling the PAC invasion he lead squads of men in assaults, destroying enemy titans, capturing strategic points, commanding entire divisions, and killing the enemy with 8217 confirmed kills. It's rumored that he even survived a jump off of an exploding Titan, opening his cute only seconds before he hit the ground. Full Metal Jacket Spartan07's exploits garnered him much respect on the battlefield that he was recruited into Full Metal Jacket(FMJ) A premiere squad in the EU's arsenal. Under the guidance of PauliePaul and other FMJ members Spartan07 realized his full potential and became the lean mean killing machine that he is today to dominate the battlefield with his squad mates. FMJ was tasked with defending Camp Gabraltar. A refugee camp and port of entry into the EU controlled African continent. They successfully repelled each invasion attempt until the spring of 2143. This is when the EU counter attack on Europe began and the PAC were now fighting a defensive war. The records for Spartan07 end on June 2, 2143. He was listed as MIA in FMJ's logs. Earth 2552 This part of the logs is where things become "sketchy" In the year 2552 during the Human-Covenant War Spartan07 appeared on record again. How this temporal event managed to bring a 22nd century soldier into the 26th century is unknown. All that is known is during the war Spartan07 was indoctrinated into the Spartan-II Super Soldier Program. It's there that he received his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Similar to Spartan-458's experience in a space/time bubble which brought her to the 21st century it can be concluded that this is how Spartan07 returned to the present. History of Popcorn When Spartan07 arrived on Planet Bob he changed his identity to Spartan2142 (Possibly a reference to the year he was at war)The first thing he did was create his own nation. He named it Popcorn, with the capital city of Buttered. Located smack dab in the middle of the California bay area city of Richmond. When later asked why he chose the name Popcorn, he replied "I was hungry!" After several hundred days at work with his nation he finally managed to build it into a respectable nation. With it's land mass amounting to more than half that of the United States Spartan2142 knew he'd made it close to the top. At least close enough. With the rediculious amount of taxes he charges his citizens and the outrages law's he's enacted on them it's a surprise he's still in power. Nevertheless he's still continuing to grow his nation and counting his money to this day. Recruitment Into NATO Several days into his endeavor Spartan2142 was recruited into an Aqua alliance known as NATO, The North Atlantic Treaty Organization. He spent several months lurking and learning the ropes on how to grow his nation into the powerhouse that it is now. After being recruited however he had to choose between his name or his nation's name. This is how people know of Popcorn and have very little knowledge of who Spartan2142 is. Popcorn has a very rich history with NATO going from a recruit to becoming a deputy minister for the finance department, to being a bank, a military lieutenant, and senior member of the alliance. He was once declared unofficially the MoE or the Minster of Entertainment because members thought he was "Hilarious" Major Conflicts During the history of the glorious nation of Popcorn there have been many small conflicts that went unrecorded to a couple of major conflicts that changed the course of the nation. War of the Coalition The War of the Coalition known as the WoC was the first true test for the military forces of the nation of Popcorn. NATO, who at the time was aligned with nearly all the major power blocs on planet Bob caused the war to quickly run it's course. The war lasted a mere 14 days for Popcorn. With the nations against Popcorn either wiped off the face of the planet or lying in smoking ruin this proved to the citizens of not only the nation but of the alliance and others that the military of Popcorn were indeed a force to be reckoned with. This proved to be a valuable learning experience for how Spartan2142 had to conduct warfare here in the 21st century. The WoC was a major victory and brought peace to the world. Karma War The Karma War was the darkest hour in the history of Popcorn. Forged together just days before the war began were several NATO aligned nations known as "The Winning Guys" essentially a band of brothers. War was looming on the horizon and with the odds stacked against them, each other was all they had. These group of nations would fight and bleed together in the Karma War. As the war started out, each nation did it's best to help out it's brother. Unfortunately one by one all of "The Winning Guys" were sent rocketing into Anarchy. This is when Popcorn faced it's first nuclear attack. In the coming days, the enemy nations that were engaged with Popcorn who were part of an alliance called The International dropped a total of 15 nuclear weapons on the nation of Popcorn. Of which 11 were intercepted by the anti-missile system that Spartan2142 had put in place. The resulting devastation and civil unrest within the alliance as a whole called for a surrender. The military forces of Popcorn were all recalled and decommissioned. The once proud navies now lie rusting at port. The most advanced aircraft in the world left to decay in the desert graveyards. The following months were the worst in terms of financial and economic stability for the nation. The war was a disaster even with all the military experience and the ability to wage war all the nation knew in the end was defeat. Current Currently the nation of Popcorn has fully recovered from the Karma War and is well on it's way to developing nuclear weapons. The ruler Spartan2142 is currently sitting on his ass in an air conditioned house watching TV. The future is bright for this nation! Nuclear Age As of August 25, 2009 the nation of Popcorn successfully developed it's first nuclear weapon through it's Manhattan Project. A bright glowing future has arrived. Bounties Popcorn has several bounties out on various nations, they have in one way or another "wronged" the ruler of Popcorn and revenge is needed. Due to the strict rules within NATO Spartan2142 cannot act on any of the offending nations without being reprimanded so bounty hunters are needed and the offending nations currently are listed below. Method of Payment All payments will be made promptly depending on how much the bounty is. The nation of Popcorn will find the middlemen and route the money through them to further expedite the payment. Procedure To start, go ahead and declare war on the nation that you wish to collect a bounty on. Then go ahead and message Spartan2142 in game here. State which nation you're collecting the bounty on and when you anarchy them take a screenshot and send it. It's that simple Tommyknocker2121 ---- AKA President JR Seisa of Themysciera. Nation Link: Themysciera Offense Committed President JR Seisa and Spartan2142 are in reality great friends. They just want to see who will nuke the other first. Spartan2142 wants to see how much money it'll take to hire a nuclear rouge. Bounty 60 million Dongs to the first nation to put him in nuclear anarchy. Netjr ---- AKA netjr of WolvesTavern. Nation Link: WolvesTavern Offense Committed Netjr is an idiot and is on Spartan2142's shit list. He has the mental capacity of a 2 year old. It's wrong to pick on the mentally challenged but in this case we can most definitely make an exception. Whoever picks up this bounty will be doing planet Bob a favor by getting rid of this retard (In the nation of Popcorn it is not politically incorrect to call a mentally challenged person retarded if you don't like it then you can get the hell out!) Bounty 15 million dongs to the first nation to anarchy him and an additional 15 million to ZI PMF ---- AKA Prime Minister Fang of New Cyber Order. Nation Link:New Cyber Order Offense Committed PMF is a bigger idiot / douche and is also on Spartan2142's shit list. He is like the biggest douche in the world (I do not have a reference for that, but more than likely it is true) He also poached some people from NATO but being a douche that he is, he only poached other douches. You must understand though, it's the principle that matters! Bounty 18 million dongs to the first nation to anarchy him and an additional 18 million to ZI DISCLAIMER ' If you choose to take on a bounty, and inadvertently or intentionally trigger a massive conflict between any two or more sides, this page and I cannot be blamed for YOUR actions. So go suck a fat one' Category:Member of North Atlantic Treaty Organization